paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paint me a canvas: DanielXCassie pups
these pups belong to Tundrathesnowpup and 258Raindrop. Cassie and Daniel get married after some time and have a litter of four playful pups, two boys and two girls Appearances Leonardo: his main body is a very very light gray. His muzzle is gray-ish-tan down to his neck, and he has dark reddish-brown patch under his eye, legs, and tail tip. He has a dark gray fur tuft that hangs over his face and pointed ears. He has turquoise blue eyes and a dark green collar. Josephine: her main body is like her brother Aster, with the fluffy tail and color like her mom, but it's much lighter and has a fluffier coat and semi-perked ears. Her ears, spot on her head, and muzzle are a darker reddish-brown, with a white chin, flower mark on her chest, three spots on her forehead, splotchy tail tip, and tuft tip on her head. her front two paws have different sized brown splotchy socks, and she has her father's green eyes. She wears an olive green collar. Mona: she's got a light tan-peach body with fluffy ears like her mother. The top half of her muzzle is white, whereas the bottom is a tanish-green color. her belly and chest is white, as well as spots on her ears, stomach, and tail tip. the rest of her tail is dark red, which connects to her lower back- and her right paw has a high sock. Her right ear is red and her left ear is dark gray, both with spots. She has a small whispy curl on the top of her head, wears a dark orange-salmon collar and has light blue eyes like her mother. Aster: he looks a lot like his mother, but with a larger, bushier tail. His main body color is almost identical to hers, a reddish-brown hue. his ears and fur tuft on his head are a darker reddish-brown. He has a gray splotch near the tip of his tail, his entire right leg and shoulder area, his left paw, and his muzzle. His face is a dark gray-ish-tan. his eyes are a light grassy green and he wears a green collar Personalities Leonardo: Leo is a very relaxed pup and enjoys playing with his friends and painting too. Sometimes people and pups can't tell if he's painted with brown paint because of his markings. He loves expressing himself through painting, and depending on his mood will depend on his painting. Josephine: She's smart and inquisitive, but it doesn't limit how she has fun. She loves to learn new things- but she learns best while she's having fun and playing games. She's a happy pup, but gets very protective over her siblings and friends. Mona: She's very goofy and silly, despite being named after a woman who has a somewhat small smile. She loves to goof around and laugh, taking after her mother in wanting to make her friends and family happy and smile. She loves to grin and very rarely gets sad, unless her feelings are very hurt, but she's a bit naive so she's okay a lot of the time. Aster: Much like his sister he's goofy and fun to be around, but he can have a bit of a shy side towards people and pups he doesn't know, but once he's open to them he is happy and bouncy wanting to make others smile. He and his sister make a good team when wanting to make a group smile and have fun. Stories they appear in stories by us: stories by others: Trivia *Leonardo is named after Leonardo Da Vinci *Jospehine is named after Edward Hopper's wife, who modeled for him for all his female roles in his paintings once they were married and often helped him plan out his drawings in a journal. Hopper is known most famously for the painting Nighthawks ''(Tundra finished a report/speech for Edward Hopper for Humanities so she knows her stuff) *Mona is named after the ''Mona Lisa *Aster's name means "Star" *Josephine is sometimes called "Josie" or "Jo" *Mona is sometimes called "Domino" because of her ears, but she prefers it if close friends and family call her that *Leo and Aster were designed by Rain *Josephine and Mona will be designed by Tundra *''please don't ask about crushes- We will come to you if we are interested in pairing our pups. '' Crushes: Leonardo: Josephine: She has a crush on Pluto, and loves to look for fun science experiments for them to do Mona: She has a huuuuugee crush on Rudolph. When they had their first playdate as tiny pups, she couldn't pronounce his name all the way and ended up nicknaming him "Rudy" though she would pronounce it "Wudy" with her puppy-voice. She loves to play with him and adores his sweet heart. Aster: Aster has a crush on Kaitlyn Gallery AsterandKaitlyn.png|My part of an AT with Fuzzy~ Aster and his crush Kaitlyn~~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Next Generation Category:Second generation Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup